


Schlaf

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Wenn Chris schlecht träumt und Vin ihn beruhigt ... (Mein zweiter Gehversuch in Sachen Slash, Vins POV).





	Schlaf

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Nach "Gedankenkontrolle" im X-Men-Fandom hier nun mein zweiter Gehversuch im Slash-Genre :) Ich persönlich sehe bei Chris und Vin eher eine Bromance, aber ich hatte Lust, mich auch hier an dieser Thematik zu versuchen. Und zwar betont subtil, nicht mit der Holzhammer-Methode^^ Über Meinungen dazu, gerne auch kritische, würde ich mich sehr freuen.

Du hast keinen guten Schlaf. Ich höre, wie du dich bewegst und etwas murmelst. Irgendwann gehe ich zu dir.

Ich streiche dir über die Stirn, ganz sanft, um dich nicht aufzuwecken. Dann berühre ich deine Wange. Und ziehe die Hand zurück. Was tue ich da?

Du hast etwas gefühlt, denn ich sehe, wie du gleichsam aufatmest. Oft hast du etwas Hartes an dir – wenngleich ich bald kleine Dinge bemerkte, wie bisweilen den Ausdruck in deinen Augen oder ein beginnendes Lächeln. Jetzt wirkst du so weich und gelöst.

Ich blicke dich noch einmal an.

Du weißt nicht, wie schön du bist.


End file.
